


Closing Time

by sweetsserpent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, pure filth honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsserpent/pseuds/sweetsserpent





	Closing Time

Closing time had finally come around and Keva and Sweet Pea were doing the first of their closing tasks. Keva had just shut all the blinds and doubled checked to make sure the door was locked. For Sweets it was turning up the music before heading back to the kitchen to start the end of day deep scrub. This was his favorite time of the day. Where the music was loud, and he could watch Keva as she swayed between booths and tables as she swept and mopped. Her hips would always move just a bit more to the songs she really liked. He was beginning to learn those like the back of his hand.

Every now and again her eyes would flash up and meet his as she was bending over a table with a towel in hand or as she was shimmying behind the pole of the mop. These glances were fleeting but they were driving them both crazy. Once when Sweets glanced up, he caught Keva staring at him, hunger in her eyes and her bottom lip snagged between her teeth. She dared to hold his eyes for a minute longer before reluctantly going back to the job at hand. It reached the point where they were both dragging out the last of their tasks. There was something in the air tonight that was different than the other nights they had closed together. It was electric and every time their eyes met it pulsed between them and it put their nerves on high alert. Tonight, there was a charge in the air.

Eventually after enough of the fleeting glances and lip biting Sweets could not take it anymore. Everything in him was calling for her, to touch her, to taste her, to have her writhing in his arms. He put down the dish towel he was using to dry off the counter tops and made his way out into the restaurant. He came up behind her and put a hand on her swaying hips and ran his fingers up her other arm before they came to rest on her neck. They didn’t linger long there though before he brushed her hair off of her skin allowing access for his lips. He almost lazily pressed his mouth to her neck, following her racing pulse and he made his circuits up and down her neck. She dropped the mop and leaned back into his touch with a moan. Her nerves were heightened and even this slight touch sent a shivering wave of pleasure through her body. She has wanted this for as long as he had.

After his tongue joined in with his mouth in tracing up and down her neck, she turned in his arms to face him. She tangled her hands into his hair and pulled him close. Finally, with one last electric look, their mouths met in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. It was as clumsy as it was needy. Sweet Pea grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body as close to his as he could. Keva moaned at the way Sweets’ fingers were digging into her hips and tugged on his hair. He slid his hands down over her ass and reached the back of her thighs. From here, he easily picked her up and dropped her down on the corner of the bar.

She broke the kiss and came up for air. His eyes were alight with lust and he had his devil may care smirk on his lips. He kissed her again and quickly pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth. Then he started his descent down her neck. He took his time and found that one spot that made her squirm and lingered there. He left a mark that would be there for the next couple hours but would be gone the next day.

Once he was satisfied with that, he ran the tip of his tongue down until he reached her collar bones. He traced both sides and rubbed both hands up Keva’s stomach. Her hands were still tangled in his hair and when she looked down his eyes were burning back up at her. Still grinning he continued to slide his hands up, taking the material of her shirt with them. Keva lifted her arms and allowed him to remove her shirt completely, leaving her in her bra and waitress skirt. She reached down for the hem of his shirt and returned the favor. His skin on hers was exhilarating. However, she did not get to experience that sensation for long before he was gently pushing her down on to the bar.

The bar was cold against her flushed skin and she let a small hiss out in response. However, the cold was quickly forgotten as Sweets made his way down her body. Licking, kissing and nipping as he went. When he reached her covered breasts, he reached under her to free them. Once he unclasped her bra, he threw it aside to join her shirt. Then he began his slow torture on her breasts. He started with simply palming them and twisting her nipples in between his fingers while he kissed her neck. Then his mouth moved to join. His lips were experts at taunting and extending her nipples. He would nip them and then let his tongue sooth the sensitive skin.

He was letting his free hand move further down her stomach, his fingers running lazy circles into her skin as he went, until he reached the waistband of her skirt.

He ran his fingers over the fabric and made his way to her exposed thighs. He abandoned her breasts and turned his attention to this new, unexplored area. He stood up and her fingers slid out of his hair. Her unoccupied hands came to rest on her breasts, and she continued her own, less intense play with them. Seeing her laying on the bar, cheeks flushed and playing with herself, even if was just her breasts, was enough to drive Sweets wild.

However, he had been waiting for months for this moment and he was not about to let it end too quickly. He was not going to be rash and just dive in. As much as he wanted to fuck her wanted to savor this. He was going to draw it out with every teasing touch and every calculated kiss. He reached down for one of Keva’s feet and pulled her shoe off. Then he kissed every one of her toes, gently biting her big toe before he began a slow ascent towards her thigh. When he was a few inches away from her aching pussy. He stopped and repeated the same pattern on the other leg.

This time when he reached the top he did not stop. He did not head straight to her core either though. Sweet Pea made his way to the bottom of her panties and then kept going until his mouth met her hip bone. From here he undid the button and zipper on her skirt and pulled it down along with her panties when she lifted her hips.

Before he continued, he stopped to admire the view again. Her lips were parted as she was panting, and her legs were just open enough to allow him to see her pink cunt. He ran his fingertips up and down her thighs just watching her reaction and the goose bumps rise on her skin. Eventually he let one of his hands come up to settle on her pubic mound. From here his thumb lightly skimmed over her slit gathering her juices as he did. Then he brought that thumb up to her mouth and she sucked it.

“How do you taste sweetness?” He asked, his voice so low it was almost a growl.

“Sweet Pea, please stop teasing,” was her breathy response.

“What do you want me to do doll?” He murmured, the smirk back on his plump lips. Her eyes met his and she knew he was enjoying this and would drag it out for as long as possible until she said it.

“I want you to fuck me with your mouth,” Keva’s voice was strong as she said this, her eyes glued to his.

“As you wish,” he said offering her a wink before his mouth was on her thigh again.

He kissed his way in again until he was on her lips. He ran his lips along each one before he made his way in. For his first taste of her, he wanted to get it all. He flattened his tongue and licked the entire length of her before coming to her clit. He paused here and glanced up at her again with hooded eyes. Her back was arched and one of her hands was gripping the bar and the other was still on her tit.

“You. Are. Delicious.” He growled.

Then he allowed himself to fully immerse himself in her, his tongue circling around her clit. He had pictured the way she would taste, the way she would move and the noises she would make but nothing could have prepared him for the reality of it. Her moans seemed to come from somewhere deep inside her and they got louder every time he just barely nipped her clit. When he added two fingers to pump in and out of her, he could have came himself when she let out a “oh my God Sweet Pea, yes” as he did. Instead he curled his fingers inside of her and picked up the pace with his tongue. The hand that was gripping the bar came down to his hair to simultaneously tug and pull his mouth closer to her.

She was about to cum and they both knew it. He curled his fingers at a deeper angle and sucked her clit into his mouth. She wrapped both legs around him and begged him not to stop. A few more seconds and she was coming undone on his fingers. He circled her clit a few more times as she worked through her orgasm and then removed his fingers. He quickly drew them into his own mouth and sucked her cum off of them.

Then he gently pulled her up, so their chests were flush against each other. He kissed her slowly and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He wanted her to taste herself on him. They both got lost in this kiss for what seemed like ages. Then Keva slid her hands down his chest and to his belt buckle.

From here she undid both the belt and the top button of his jeans. She slowly slide his zipper down and ran her fingers along the edge of his boxer briefs. Now it was her turn to watch the goose bumps rise on his skin. She worked her fingers over his skin for a few moments longer, teasing him, before she slipped them down. She reached his dick and took the impressive length in her hand. She managed to get a few stroke in before he stepped back, pulled a condom out of his pocket and jerked his pants down. Then he came back over to her and wrapped her legs around his waist after he slid the rubber on.

He was not quite ready to enter just yet. Instead he let his cock slide the length of her a couple times as he brought their mouths back together again. He wanted to remember every second of this. She was getting impatient however, and he loved it. He loved hearing the need in her voice as she whined for him to take her. As she begged for him to fuck her. He loved the way her nails scratched up his back and dug into his shoulders. He took this in for a couple more minutes before his need won.

He reached down for his cock and aligned it with her. Then with one last glance into her eyes and a nod he slid into her. He went slow, feeling every inch he sunk into her. A low, guttural growl came out of his throat as he did so. Once he was completely in her he paused. He looked into her green eyes and the electricity that was in the air earlier was now coursing through them. After that moment was gone, he began a relentless pace. He pushed her back, so she was flat against the bar and took her hips into his hands, grabbing hard enough to leave bruises.

Sweets knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted to so he did everything he could to get her off first. He reached down and rubbed her clit at a tempo to match his trusts and he arched her back and a loud moan ripped from her throat almost instantly. Her walls began to clench around him as he found her g-spot. Then she came undone for the second time and he followed quickly after. His thrusts sloppy and jerky as he came inside of her.

Afterwards he was folded forward on her, both of their chests heaving. She was running her fingers through his hair and he was occasionally placing sloppy kisses across her chest. After they had caught their breath Sweets stood up and gently pulled out of her. She groaned a little as he did so, sore from his treatment of her. He offered her a hand and helped down off the bar. Once she was as steady as she could be on her own two feet, he gently ran his fingers down over her cheek. Stopping to gently pull on her bottom lip.

“That was… wow.” Was all he managed to say as he looked at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Keva nodded and stepped forward until her body was flush with his. She reached up and pulled him down for another, lingering kiss.

With their lips still touching she whispered, “You’re helping me clean this up.” Then she pressed her lips against his for one more kiss before starting to clean up the mess their romp had caused, knowing this was likely going to become a new part of their closing routine.


End file.
